The Avatar's new friend
by RavenclawGryffindor Angel 14
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. What if Sam didn't find Bella in the woods but someone else did. Who are they? What will happen? And What if No one knew who Bella really was? Please read and review the story. Don't own Twilight or Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that came to me one day when I was watching Avatar:Thr Last Airbender. So I hope you enjoy.

Summary: Takes place in New Moon. What if Sam didn't find Bella in the woods? What if someone Else did? What if no one knew who Bella really was?

Chapter 1: Bella in the woods

Bella's point of view.

I was waking up in the woods. I saw four people standing over me. There were two girls and two boys. She sat up and asked,"What happened?''

One girl with brown braided hair and a blue dress on said,''Are you alright?''

I said with a confused look,''Yea. I am. Who are you?''

She said,''I'm Katara.''

The bald boy with an Arrow on his head said,''I'm aang.''

The other boy with a blue shirt and shorts and a ponytail said,''I'm Sokka.''

The girl with black hair and green clothes said,''I'm Toph.''

I said,''I'm Bella. What are you doing here. In the middle of the forest.'' ''Well we were traveling. But then we saw you and stopped to check if you were alright. Can we halp you get home?''

"I guess. I just have to figure out how to get out of here.'' I said.

Toph said,''The way out is north. About a mile.''

I looked at her in confusion and said,''How does she know that.''

Toph said,''I'm Blind but I can see throught Earth Bending.''

She looked suprised and said,''You're an EarthBender. I'm a water bender.''

Katara and Aang looked at her and said,''Us too.''

I smiled and said,''You are. Can you teach me. I don't know what I'm doing half the time.''

Aang said,''I'm the Avatar. So I can control water, fire, air, and earth. I've been practicing with Katara in waterbending. And Toph in EarthBending. I'm sure we can teach you. But first we should get out of the forest.''

We all nodded in agreement and started to walk out. When we found our way out of the forest we walked to my house. We got there and I said,''You can come in and we can talk. My dad's probably at work.''

We walked in and Charlie hugged my head. I said,''Charlie. Your hugging my head.''

He let go and said,''Bella we were worried. You've been gone for three days.''

I looked at him and said ''Three days. It doesn't seem that long. I just fell and passed out. Then I woke up and found these guys. Dad two of them are Waterbenders. Like me. They said they could train me. Isn't that great.''

He looked at them and they smiled. He said,''Yea Bells that's great but I guess we should get you to the hospital to check you out.''

I was about to say something and katara said,''That won't be neccacary I have healing powers sir. So I check her for anything and she only had a bump on her head and a swollen ankel. I fixed them while she was unconscious, sir.''

He looked at her and said,''Well on that note thank you. What are your names. I could help you find your parents if you want.''

Katara said,''Well I'm Katara, these are my friends, Aang, Sokka, and Toph. And sir we don't need help finding our parents. My gaurdian is in the south pole. Our dad is at sea. In war. And Toph and aang are orphans.''

Charlie said,''Well alright. Bells I have to go to work but you call me if anything happens.''

I said, ''I will Charlie.''

He left and Katara asked,''Is that your dad.''

I looked at them and said,''Yea. He treats me like a little kid sometimes but he's great.''

Aang said,''Well if you know where we can go so we can teach you.''

I paused and said,''Yea. I know a place. The beach. La Push beach. It's only a few miles out of the woods. We can take my truck.''

They all nodded in agreement and got in her truck. They drove to the beach. When they got there they looked for a nice concealed place to work. They practiced and talked. At 7 I said,''Well we might want to get going. It will take a while to get back. But can you help me tomorrow.''

Aang said in a sorry tone,''Sorry but we won't be here tomorrow. We have to leave tonight. We're on our way to the Northern Water Tribe to practice with our trainer on water bending. But you can come with us if you want.''

Her eyes got really excited and she said,''Really. I can come?''

Sokka said,''Sure we got room for one more. I mean there's pleanty of room on a two tone bison.''

I asked,''You fly on a Bison.''

Aang said,''Yep. He's names Appa. He's really friendly. He loves people.''

I said,''Well Let me call my father and tell him I'm going. Then I have to grab a few things.''

I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone. I called Charlie and he,''Go Bella. This is a great opportunity. I'll see you when you get back.''

I said,''Thanks Charlie. I'll see you later.''

I hung up and grabbed my Pen/sword, my wallet with 600 dollars in it, a picture of my dad and my mom, and my watch/sheild.(**I know this is Percy jackson but it's really awesome. She's a good fighter too.**) She ran downstairs and said,''Well lets hit the sky.''

We left and got to our transportation. I looked at him and heard Aang say,''Hey Appa. We have a new friend joining us. Say,Hi.''

Appa licked my face and I said,''He is friendly. And stinky. Do you ever wash him.''

Sokka said,''That's what I always say. Thanks for finally agreeing with me.''

I laughed and we got on Appa. We headed for the North Pole.

Well what did you think? Hope you liked it. If you did please review. Peace for Now. I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter too. Please read and review.

Chapter 2. The unexcpected twist.

Edward Cullen was in the forest hunting. He smelled smoke and ran towards it. They saw two guys and two girls. He asked confused ,''Who are you and what are you doing in the woods?''

The girl with braided brown hair and blue dress said with a smile,''Hi, I'm Katara. We're just camping for the night.''

The girl with black hair and a green outfit said with a smile,''I'm Toph.''

The bald headed boy with a red-orange monk outfit said with a peppy look,''I'm Aang.''

The male with a boomerang and blue shirt and pants said with a smile,''I'm Sokka. So what are you doing in the woods? I mean you don't look like your camping.''

He said in a plain tone,''No I'm not I'm just walking around.''

He looked over and saw a girl coming out of the forest. She said,''Hey guys I got the firewood.''

She looked up and Edward saw who she was. He asked in a confused tone,''Bella? What are you doing here?''

She looked at him with a suprised look and said,''I'm traveling with them.''

He stared at her with a confused look and Sokka said,''Hey Dude stop looking at my girlfriend.''

He put his arm around her and she said,''Sokka. Cool it. He's just an old friend.''

He calmed down and said,''Sorry. You know how jealous I get.''

She laughed and said,''Yea I know. You almost killed Zuko for looking at me.''

He said with a smile,''Well I thought he was gonna hert you.''

Edward asked with a hert tone,''So Bella this guys your boyfriend now?''

She nodded and Sokka said in a harsh tone,''Yea. We've been dating for a month now. We've been traveling together for two months.''

Edward tensed up. They heard yelling and Sokka said,''We gotta go.'' 

Edward grabbed Bella and asked in a protective tone,''What's going on.''

She looked around and whispered,''Fire Nation.''

She got free and grabbed her sleeping bag. She put out the fire with water bending. Edward said,''You guys follow me. You can stay at my house. We can watch out for you.''

They looked and whispered their thoughts. Katara said,''They could help. I mean their vampires. Maybe they could help us with the Fire Nation.''

Bella said paniced,''Yea but the Fire Nation could destroy them faster then we could help.''

Sokka said in a defeat tone,''It's worth a try. We should go there. We could hide Appa a few miles away. Call him when we're about to leave.''

They agreed. Aang said,''Can you go alittle slow. We can follow you as fast as Appa can go.''

He nodded and started to run. They followed him to his house about 10 miles away. They got off Appa and grabbed their bags. Edward said,''You guys don't really need that stuff. We have things inside for you to eat.''

Aang said,''This isn't food. It's clothes and weponds.''

He went to the door and knocked. Alice answered and she asked with a sweet smile,''Hey Edward. What's up?''

He pointed towards the Two ton bison and five people. She asked confused,''Who are they?''

He again pointed to them and she looked specifically at all of them. She saw Bella and looked at him. He nodded and she ran over. She hugged her from behind and Aang asked,''Hey Bella. Who's your friend?''

She said,''Well I can't see but I think It's Alice. If it is please let go. I can't feel my arms.''

Alice let go and asked,''Bella what are you doing with them?''

Bella said,'' Alice these are my friends. Aang.''

She pointed to the boy with an arrow on his head. She said,''That's Sokka.''

She pointed to the guy with a boomerang. She pointed to Katara and said,''That's Katara.''

She pointed to the girl in a green outfit and said,''And that's Toph. Guys this Is Alice Cullen. Part of Edwards family.''

Aang said,''Nice to meet you Alice. This Appa and Momo.'' He petted the bison and the Lemur.

Edward called everyone else out too. They came out and Carlisle asked,''What's going on?''

Edward said,''Apperently we have some guest.'' They went down to the rest of them.

Esme saw Bella and asked,''Bella? What are you doing here?''

She said,"Well Um I'm traveling with these guys. Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara. Guys this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmette, Rosalie, and Jasper.'' They shook hands.

Emmette asked,''Where are you going. Or are you just going around the world for a trip.''

Aang said,''Well we are on a mission. We're headed to the North Pole to get caught up on our Waterbending. Bella's coming with us to get a teacher.''

Rosalie asked,''Teacher for what?''

Bella said,''Well I'm trying to find a teacher to teach me waterbending. Aang and Katara have been teaching me what they remember.''

They heard footsteps and turned around. They saw 20 members from the Fire Nation. Bella took out a pool cue and hit 5 of them on the head. Katara hit them with water. Sokka took out his sword and knocked out some of them. Aang used his air bending to knock out most of them. They took them and dragged them to the river. They threw them in and they washed away. They went back to the house. The Cullens were there with confused looks on their faces. Emmette asked,''What was that.''

Katara said,''That was Fire Nation solders. Sent by Fire Lord Ozai.''

Rosalie asked,''Why? Are you Fugitives or somthing.''

Bella said,''Not excalty, but pretty close.''

They stared at her confused and shocked. She asked,''What? Why are you staring at me like that? Is there someone behind me?'' She looked back.

Jasper said,''No, but how are you fugitives.''

Sokka said,''Well almost everyone has to bow to Fire Lord Ozai but we refuse. So we're kinda wanted by the Fire Nation. That's why we're all running. Trying to flee to Ba Sing Se. Behind the safe walls. Or trying to escape to the Northern Water Tribe behind their safe ice walls.''

Sokka out his arm around Bella and she said,''Well we better get to sleep. We have a lot of land to cover.'' They grabbed their sleeping bags and laid them down on Appa's legs. Alice asked,''What are you doing?''

Sokka said,"We're getting ready to go to sleep.''

Esme said,''You can sleep inside. We have a room for you guys to sleep in.''

Katara said,''You don't have to. We can sleep out here. We're probably gonna leave really early.''

Carlisle asked,''Why do you have to leave early? Why not stay for a while? You can stay with us.''

Aang said,''Guys we could stay the night here. Then leave at about 9. We could sleep in for once in two months. Come on. Ever since the war ended we have just been traveling to some of the cities for more training. Lets just sleep in for once.''

Sokka said,''Aang we should keep going. The faster we get to the Northern Water Tribe the faster we can sleep in. We stick to the schedule. We leave at 7 in the morning.''

Katara said,''Well that's later then yesterday.''

Bella said,''Yea. Appa almost fell in the ocean yesterday. Sokka shouldn't we let Appa sleep too. So he doesn't almost kill us again.''

He sighed and said,''Alright. Alright. We can sleep tomorrow.'' They all cheered.

Bella said,''Thanks Sokka.''

Sokka said,''Well I think I know a better way for you to thank me.'' She kissed his cheeck.

He said,''Ah Come on.''

Bella said,''No. Not now.''

Emmette asked nervously,''So Bella is he your boyfriend?''

Sokka said,''Yea. You're the second person to ask that today. What's up? You're all kinda nervous when you ask.''

Alice said,''Well Bella and Edward used to date before we left.'' Bella and Edward we silent looking around.

Sokka asked,''Bells is something wrong?''

Before she answered Toph said,''Someone's coming.'' They turned around.

Bella asked,''Who?''

Toph said,''I don't know, but there's only one of them. They sound scared.'' A male figure came runnig out of the forest. He ran into Bella and they fell.

She got up and asked the man,''Are you alright? Who are you?'' He got up.

Katara saw his face and said excitedly,"Haru.'' She ran up and hugged him.

Bella asked Aang,''So I'm guessing Katara knows Haru. How? Did they have something before.''

Aang said,''No they didn't have anything together. And Katara saved him and his father before.''

Toph said,''Well she must have liked him alot if she was willing to risk her freedom. And it kinda sounded like you were alittle jealous. Are you?''

Aang said,''Alittle.'' They laughed and Haru and Katara talked.

They came over and Katara said,''Haru this is Bella. We're all going to the Northern Water tribe for training.''

He shook her hand and said,''Hi Bella I'm Haru. Katara helped me and my Father escape from Fire Nation clutches.''

Bella said,''I heard. Well it's nice to meet you. If you don't mind. What were you running from.''

Haru said,''Well I thought some Fire Nation soldiers were following me. I ran as fast as I could to get away. Then I ran into you. And I'm sorry about that.''

She said,''No worries I'm fine.''

Sokka saw a cut on her arm. He said,''Bella you have a cut on your arm. Did that happen during the fall.''

She looked down and said,''It must have I haven't noticed before.'' She took out some bandages and wrapped it up.

After a while Haru left and Esme asked,''So come in and we can show you where you can sleep. You might want to bring some sleeping bags. We have one room for you to sleep in.'' Bella climbed on Appa's back. She threw down the sleeping bags. Sokka grabbed them. She jumped down. They went inside and went to sleep.

Hope you liked this Chapter. I got the Idea for Sokka and Bella to become a couple from a fan of the story. I'll Update soon. Please review and comment.


	3. PEN CHANGE

HEY EVERYONE! I JUST CHANGED MY PEN NAME! SO NOW INSTEAD OF PHOENIXGIRL112233! I'M NOW RAVENCLAWGRYFFINDOR ANGEL 14! SORRY FOR YOU WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE BUT IT'S NOT. I'M WORKING ON IT. I JUST STARTED HIGH SCHOOL SO IT'S ALITTLE HECTIC RIGHT NOW. SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NOT YET STARTING OR JUST STARTED MY BEST OF LUCK TO ALL OF YOU!


End file.
